


The crackhead club

by peachesandplumsmotherfucker



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Losers Club (IT) Group Chat, Modern Era, Multi, basically richie starts a crackhead groupchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandplumsmotherfucker/pseuds/peachesandplumsmotherfucker
Summary: Richie starts a groupchat and it goes crazy. Also the only established relationship at the beginning is Ben and Bev, just wait for the gays.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, The Losers Club - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 128





	1. cokewhorez4lyfe

**Author's Note:**

> They're crackheads I love it
> 
> Also please leave kudos and comments they mean a lot to me

**trashmouth** has added  **spaghetti man** ,  **mike n ike** ,  **stan da man** ,  **mama bev** ,  **butternutbill** ,  **benny boy** to  **cokewhorez4lyfe**

* * *

**cokewhorez4lyfe 2:34pm**

**trashmouth** : hello my children

**stan da man** : No

**trashmouth** : come onnnnnnnn

**butternutbill** : What the fuck is My name

**mamabev** : you cant just capitalize as you please billl

**stan da man** : billl

**trashmouth** : now now

**trashmouth** : 1) i got creative with the names alright 2) capitalize whatever you want baby 3) billl

**spaghetti man** : I would like to bring up a well made point earlier from Stan

**spaghetti man** : No

**trashmouth** : not used to hearing that from you

**spaghetti man** changed  **trashmouth** ’s name to  **trash**

**spaghetti man** : Perish

**butternutbill** : Can you stop flirting for Five seconds

**mama bev** : YOU CANT JUST CAPITALIZE IN THE MIDDLE OF A SENTENCE BILL

**butternutbill** : watch Me

**trash** : i feel attacked!1/?!?!/1?!??1?/1?!?1/

**stan da man** : I believe that’s called Gay Panic ™ 

**trash** : ohhh

**trash** : it makes cents

**mama bev** : cents

**stan da man** : cents

**butternutbill** : cents

**spaghetti man** : cents

**mike n ike** : cents

**trash** : 9/11 id like to report a crime

* * *

**cokewhorez4lyfe 3:46pm**

**trash** : whatcha doin

**stan da man** : Homework

**stan da man** : Or at least trying 

**mama bev** : im j chillin babie

**butternutbill** : Ew

**mama bev** : shut it bitch

**butternutbill** : I’m helping stan Do homework

**stan da man** : You are not helping

**mama bev** : damn

**butternutbill** : When bev doesn’t correct your capitalization heart eyes

**mama bev** : im too broken

**mama bev** : you broke me

**benny boy** : Awe bev no!

**mama bev** : i love you

**benny boy** : I love you too!

**trash** : stop grossing up the group chat

**mike n ike** : The chat is called cokewhorez4lyfe 

**mike n ike** : I don’t think ben and bev are the problem

**mama bev** : the true king of the losers

**trash** : your not wrong

**trash** : mikes the only valid one here

**spaghetti man** : You’re*

**trash** : betrayed

**butternutbill** : SO whats everyone else Doing

**spaghetti man** : Studying

**benny boy** : I’m not doing anything

**mike n ike** : I was also studying before this

**trash** : eddies mom

**spaghetti man** : would you shut up

**trash** : make me

**mama bev** : kiss* 

**trash** changed  **mama bev** ’s name to  **traitor**

**benny boy** changed  **traitor** ’s name to  **bevvie <3**

**trash** : ugh

**bevvie <3** : love wins

**bevvie <3** : bitch

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chaos is a Dish Best Served by Richie Tozier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaos as always, plus it gets a little gay at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are definitely gonna get gayer just hold on to your horses

* * *

**cokewhorez4lyfe 2:56am**

**trash** : Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Ooh, black and yellow! Let's shake it up a little

**bevvie <3** : richie is 3am

**trash** : wrong its 2:57am

**butternutbill** : Is that The bee movie

**butternutbill** : Also Yes richie IS 3am

**bevvie <3** : I hate both of you

**stan da man** : I second that

**trash** : betrayed by my own lover

**trash** : tragic

**stan da man** : I am utterly revolted 

**spaghetti man** : Why is anyone up its 3am

**trash** : IT IS 2:59AM

**stan da man** : I’m still studying

**spaghetti man** : If you get 3 hours of sleep you’re gonna fail the test no matter what

**trash** : thats why i dont study

**stan da man** : It’s fine I have a monster and no lunch packed for tomorrow

**bevvie <3** : stan nooo

**trash** : stan yessss

**spaghetti** **man** : You can get aneurysms from those drinks

**trash** : bite me

**spaghetti** **man** : You wish Tozier

* * *

**cokewhorez4lyfe 6:30am**

**stan da man** : I can feel my eyelids

**butternutbill** : Oh God

**trash** : i heard my name

**spaghetti** **man** : Weird, I didn’t hear anyone say dickwad

**trash** : fuck you bro

**bevvie <3** : okay but like is stan actually okay????

**butternutbill** : My guess Is no

**mike n ike** : Why was everyone up at 3am last night?

**trash** : the night is young mike and so are we

**butternutbill** : Can someone block him

**spaghetti** **man** blocked **trash** from **cokewhorez4lyfe**

**butternutbill** : Wow

**butternutbill** : Is this What peace is like?

**spaghetti** **man** : Sure is

**bevvie <3** added  **trash** to  **cokewhorez4lyfe**

**trash** : whatsup fuckers

**butternutbill** : Bev why

**spaghetti** **man** : Bev it was so nice

**bevvie <3** : i like chaos

**trash** : i feel attacked

**trash** : and by both of my husbands???

**trash** : how will i move on

**butternutbill** : I’d Rather die

**spaghetti** **man** : ^^^^^

**trash** : oh eds you know you love me

**bevvie <3** : dOnT cAlL mE tHaT

**butternutbill** : “Don’t call me that!”

**mike n ike** : Don’t call me that!!!!!!!!

**stan da man** : DONT CALL ME THAT

**spaghetti** **man** : Don’t call me that

**spaghetti** **man** : Oh

**trash** : well this is awkwars

**bevvie <3** : awkwars

**butternutbill** : awkwars

**mike n ike** : awkwars

**stan da man** : awkwars

**trash** : shut it penut gallery

**spaghetti** **man** : penut

* * *

**bevvie <3** ’s private chat with  **trash**

**bevvie <3** : hey richie, the day ben told me he liked me was one of the best days of my life. and im so thankful he did cause we both liked eachother but we were just too scared to make the first move

**trash** : thank you for an insight into your riveting dating life but why are you telling me this

**bevvie <3** : just so you know what its like for the other person in this situation

**trash** : okayy….

**trash** : wait who do you think is the other person in this situation

**bevvie <3** : eddie obviously

**trash** : what??

**trash** : i dont like eddie

**bevvie <3** : oh sweetie

**trash** : i dont!

**bevvie <3** : oh sugar pie

**trash** : seriously

**bevvie <3** : oh snookums

**trash** : how did you find out

**bevvie <3** : babe its obvious

**bevvie <3** : im pretty sure everyone except eddie knows

**trash** : oh

**bevvie <3** : but babe, he obviously likes you too

**trash** : no he doesn’t

**bevvie <3** : would you open your damn eyes

**bevvie <3** : you both have that same, pull their pigtails and make fun of them, way of flirting

**bevvie <3** : i mean i think its stupid but he eats that shit up

**trash** : im pretty sure when he makes fun of me he really means it 

**bevvie <3** : no way! come on richie, just tell him how you feel

**trash** : but he’s not gonna reciprocate and its gonna destroy the group

**trash** : and the losers without me or eddie (mostly me) would be detrimental

**bevvie <3** : and youd rather just sit and pine for the next 4 years of highschool?

**trash** : ugh

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and comments they mean the world to me!


	3. Sleepover at Bills+Say Anything (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang plans a sleepover, richie is gay and scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second part will probably be up tonight so stay tuned 
> 
> WARNING the second part will not be in text form

* * *

**cokewhorez4lyfe 12:13pm**

**bevvie <3** : okay whos coming to a movie night sleepover tonight at bills house?

**butternutbill** : Hey!?!

**stan da man** : I’m in

**mike n ike** : Also in

**benny** **boy** : Sounds fun babe!

**spaghetti man** : I doubt my mom would let me

**bevvie <3** : just ask please!!!!

**spaghetti** **man** : Fine

**butternutbill** : I’m surprised richie hasn’t said anything

**spaghetti** **man** : She actually said yes

**spaghetti** **man** : As long as I bring my med fanny pack

**trash** : yeah im coming

**stan da man** : There he is

**trash** : miss me baby?

**stan da man** : Absolutely not

* * *

**trash** ’s private chat with  **bevvie <3**

**trash** : bevvvvvvvv

**bevvie <3** : yes trash?

**trash** : im scared :3

**bevvie <3** : of bills house?

**trash** : of being with eddie

**trash** : its like since ive recognized my stupid gay feelings i dont know how to be around him

**bevvie <3** : aweeee homos :)

**trash** : bev im being serious!

**bevvie <3** : okay okay 

**bevvie <3** : nothing to twist your panties over

**trash** : what do i do

**bevvie <3** : listen i’ll be there and if things get too awkward for you i’ll step in and recover

**bevvie <3** : sound good?

**trash** : thx mom

**bevvie <3**: clean your room

* * *

**spaghetti man** ’s private chat with  **trash**

**spaghetti** **man** : Hey can I walk with you to Bill’s, I don’t want a ride from my mom

**trash** : of course eds i’ll swing by round 6

**spaghetti** **man** : Thank you

**spaghetti** **man** : Hey don’t call me that!

* * *

**cokewhorez4lyfe 5:06pm**

**butternutbill** : We don’t have that much snack food at my house could people maybe bring stuff?

**mike n ike** : I’ve gotchu bill

**stan da man** : I’ve packed doritos

**trash** : doritos locos

**bevvie <3** : my aunt has soda

**benny boy** : I’ve got plenty of stuff to bring

**butternutbill** : Thanks guys

**bevvie <3** : i found a copy of say anything so i’ll bring that

**butternutbill** : Great we just got the VHS working again

* * *

**trash** ’s private chat with  **spaghetti man**

**trash** : on my way eddie spaghetti

**spaghetti man** : Whatever dickwad

**trash** : i love pet names

**spaghetti man** : You’re too much

**trash** : you love me

**spaghetti man** : Whatever

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and kudos they mean the world to me


	4. Sleepover at Bill's+Say Anything (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to bills house, bev has a plan, its gay, stan and bill are just done, they play truth or dare  
> not in that order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the first non-text chapter I hope yall like it, I will be making more like this so stay tuned

* * *

Richie walked to Eddie’s house, backpack filled with vital sleepover essentials. He was approaching the Kaspbrak abode and his heart was pounding. It wasn’t a long walk to Bill’s but him and Eddie alone at night? The thought made Richie’s gay heart want to explode. He’s been out to the losers for a while but he didn’t know about Eddie. I mean there is nothing heterosexual about those red shorts, but maybe he’s just bad at picking out clothes. Even if Eddie did like guys, why would he like Richie? Maybe Bev is just bad at picking up on queues. Anyway, ready or not, Richie was standing on the porch texting Eddie he was there. Soon enough the door opened and Eddie was walking out, med fanny and all. 

“Should I pop in, say hi to Sonia?” Eddie just punched his arm and locked the door. They started walking in weird silence, it’s almost like Richie couldn’t remember how he normally talked around Eddie. He was scrambling to think of any conversation topic starting to panic about how quiet it was getting. 

“How’d you do on that Bio test?” Richie was relieved that Eddie started something.

“Got a 95. What about you?” 

“Same.” Richie really wished that the conversation would have lasted longer but now he was stuck trying to think of something again. They were almost there just focus on that. He looked at Eddie to see if he looked uncomfortable, he didn’t. In fact Eddie looked kinda, calm? Richie used the word calm lightly since, well you know Eddie. Richie figured to Eddie this was comfortable silence, Richie could breathe again. Bill’s house was in sight and they saw Bev and Ben walking up to the house. The boys took off running up to them to surprise them. They stopped running and looked at each other, smiling, Richie put his finger over his lips indicating Eddie to be quiet. They jumped out and ran at them from behind, making the two jump and scream. Yells could be heard from down the street, some old people telling them to be quiet, Eddie flipped the bird down the street even though no one could see it. 

“What’d you bring Richie?” Ben asked. Richie took one strap of his backpack off and whipped out a bag of Takis and a pack of Monsters. Bev rubbed her hands together and laughed.

“That’ll definitely kill you.” Eddie was staring at the contents of the bag in horror.

“Oh come on Eds live a little.” Richie swung the bag back over his shoulder. 

“That’s my point, I’d like to stay alive.” Richie scoffed and started walking ahead of Eddie with Bev and Ben towards Bill’s door. 

“Hey wait don’t call me that!” Eddie ran up to them and jumped on Richies back making the four of them laugh, and Richies leap out of his chest. Bill swung the door open before anyone had a chance to knock. Stanley stood behind him.

“C-Come in.” 

“Was plannin’ on it Billy Boy.” Richie shot finger guns at Bill and Stan as they all flooded Bills house. Bill was about to shut the door when Mike slipped in last minute. 

“Hey guys.” They had all already begun unpacking into Bill’s living room and looked up to see Mike in the doorway holding a cloth bag under his arm and an unknown food bag in his other hand. 

“Mike!” They all cheered out collectively. Mike waved and stepped in, kicking his shoes off at the door. Bill finally closed the door and him and Stan joined the group.

“Whatcha got there Mike?” Richie motioned at the red plastic bag in Mike’s hand. Mike dropped his cloth bag and grabbed the red one with both hands. He turned it so everyone could read it. 

“Tater tots!” Bev cheered out. Everyone seemed thoroughly pleased with the offering, even Eddie was pleased. 

* * *

With everyone unpacked and all the food evenly spread out throughout the house, all was calm. They were just engaging in group chats and albeit arguments.

“No no no! You’re wrong!” Bev laughed while yelling at Richie.

“His mom was shot, by a hunter!” Bev kept laughing while Richie strongly emphasized whatever dumb shit he was going on about.

“And you’re trying to tell me that’s not the plot of Finding Nemo?” Richie really was going hard on whatever he was talking about. Bev scream-laughed and fell into Ben’s lap. Stan snapped out of his conversation with Bill.

“Dude what the fuck are you even talking about?” Richie tipped his cup upside down to prove it’s emptiness. He stood up and headed for the kitchen for more water. Mike looked at Stan and just shook his head indicating that no one really knew what he was talking about. Hell, Richie probably didn’t even know what he was talking about. They had been sitting around and talking while passing Stan’s bag of cool ranch doritos around for an hour and a half. Richie finally emerged from the kitchen with his fresh cup of water, next-to-no recollection of the heated argument he was just in. 

“We should play a game.” Bev suggested, still from the comfort of Ben’s lap, her limbs dangling off the couch. 

“W-W-What game?” Bill asked. 

“Not spin the bottle or suck and blow. If my lips end up on Richie’s again I’m offing myself.” Stan said, shuttering from the memory. Richie looked fake-hurt, clutching his chest. 

“Wow, I mean wow. I thought we had something!” Eddie turned to him and flicked his head, causing Richie to fall on his back. Obviously the flick wasn’t strong enough to actually push Richie down, but it’s like the thing you do with kids just to amuse them, and boy did Eddie look amused. Richie would fall off a cliff if it was guaranteed Eddie would flash him that smile on the way down.

“What about truth of dare?” Bev looked directly at Richie and winked before looking around the group for approval. Everyone just kinda nodded, okay with the idea. Eddie leaned back on his arms and rolled his eyes. 

“I guess.” 

* * *

The rounds rolled through, Richie had to chug a whole monster, at the request of Stan. The gang learned the last time Bill jacked off was Tuesday, asked by trashmouth himself. Eddie had to eat like ten takis at once with no water, challenged by Bev. Mike had to lick someone’s shoe, he chose Eddie’s of course, dared by Ben. Bev told an embarrassing story about when she used to do ballet and she had a recital and never turned around when the music started, her teacher had to drag her off stage, asked by Mike. Stan had to go outside and scream as loud as he could, making more random old people yell, dared by Eddie. Lastly, Ben told everyone he saw a bunch of kids shooting up heroine in the bathroom at school, per request from Bill. They all were laughing as the game continued.

“Richie.” Bev questioned. He looked up and quirked his head to the side.

“Truth or Dare?” He didn’t even hesitate after she asked.

“Dare.” Bev scoffed and fell back. 

“Have you ever picked truth?” Richie laughed and looked at Eddie, pretending he knew something she didn’t, Eddie just swatted him on the arm. 

“Richie Trashmouth Tozier doesn’t back down from a dare, ever.” Richie stated, making a lot of people roll their eyes. Bev looked frustrated for a second then perked up. 

“Okay trashmouth,” He squinted at her, she looked a little too confident.

“I dare you to kiss the hottest person in this room.” Richie was taking a sip of water and immediately inhaled it and started coughing. Eddie slapped his back hard. Richie stopped coughing but Eddie continued hitting him. Richie slowly looked up at him and made eye contact. Richie started slapping Eddie’s hands away from him frantically. 

“What Tozier? I thought you didn’t back down from a dare?” Bev looked at him and he knew exactly her little “plan”. Ooh’s could be heard from Mike, Bill, Ben, and Stan. 

“Fine, no problem. But one rule everyone has to close their eyes and whether you were kissed or not, we never speak of it.” Everyone rolled their eyes and nodded in agreement before shutting their eyes, Mike and Ben even going so far as to cover their eyes with their hands. Richie slowly stood up and walked into the middle, he had to make it not so obvious who he was going to kiss. He wiped sweat off his palms and slowly walked towards Eddie. Before bending down in front of him, Richie looked around making sure no one was peeking, which they weren’t. He bent down and softly cupped Eddie’s face in his hand. He proceeded to lean in and kiss him, not a peck but a genuine kiss, one he’s wanted to give him for a while. Eddie’s lips stayed motionless for a while and he could feel him leaning back, then all of a sudden the kiss started being returned. Eddie leaned into it and moves his lips with Richie's. Richie pulled away, not wanting to start something he couldn’t finish and sat back down next to Eddie, heart pounding. 

“Okay fuckers open your eyes.” Everyone started to blink their eyes open and looked around at everyone. Bev shot Richie a wink and he gave her a little nod. As per request, they moved onto the next round immediately with no mention of what just happened. Richie could say for certain he didn’t hear a damn thing they said after that, he was too busy replaying what just happened over and over again while feeling himself with lava inside. 

* * *

**spaghetti man** ’s private chat with  **bevvie <3**

**spaghetti man** : Hey Bev

**bevvie <3** : im like a foot away from you, why are you texting me :3

**spaghetti man** : Do you think you could maybe give me the same dare you gave Richie?

**bevvie <3** : hmm...alright loverboy

**spaghetti man** : Thank you

* * *

More rounds went on and the rumored kiss that no one saw went forgotten, except by Eddie and Richie, their hearts were still pounding as if it just happened. 

“Eddie!” Bev started, a gleam in her eye.

“I also dare you to kiss the hottest person in the room.” Bill and Stan made groaning noises. Eddie pretended to look disgusted before “reluctantly” agreeing to it.   
“Well, you guys no the drill.” Eddie stated, making everyone close their eyes and sitting patiently. Eddie crawled so he was in front of Richie. Richie’s head was slightly angled down and Eddie rested his hand on his cheek, much like Richie did before. Richie put his hand on top of Eddie’s and propped Richie’s head up so his lips were at the right angle. Slowly Eddie brought his lips to Richie’s. Richie didn’t hesitate delving into the kiss, he immediately reciprocated, treating Eddies kiss like a breath of fresh air. Eddie sat up and got on top of Richie’s mouth while Richie propped him up and leaned back. Eddie pulled back and Richie opened his eyes. Eddie sat back down in front of him and Richie winked before Eddie scooted back to his spot. Everyone was allowed to open their eyes and continue the game. 

* * *

After a while the truths got less invasive and the dares less nerve wracking, so it was a lot less fun. They decided it was time to turn on the movie and start to fall asleep. Bev plugged in the movie and Mike brought out the tots and drinks. There were a fuck-ton of blankets and pillows piled just about everywhere. The only problem is there are three couches and seven people. Mike already said he would sleep on the floor, Stan said he’d move to the floor after the movie, but Richie and Eddie were fighting over the couch. 

“I’m not sleeping on the floor Richie!” Richie laid on the couch, long legs spread to the length of it. 

“Well I’m not moving.” Eddie groaned.

“Guys shhh the movies starting.” Say Anything started playing on the TV and Eddie climbed on top of Richie. Richie squirmed underneath him.

“God you are so uncomfortable.” Eddie whispered to Richie while thrashing trying to get comfortable.

“Oh you’re right Eds let me just fix that for you.” He said sarcastically. Richie parted his legs enough so Eddie could wedge himself in there and lean back on Richie’s torso. Both boys would hate to admit it because of their stubbornness, but they were very comfortable. In fact they were so comfortable, they fell asleep there.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and kudos they mean a lot to me!


	5. Homos, Mac and Cheese, and Sleepover Pt2????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie has to tell Eddie how he feels or he'll burst. Sleepover chapter coming soon????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll all your guys's love is so overwhelming I love ya'll to pieces!!! <3

* * *

**cokewhorez4lyfe 11:49am**

**bevvie <3** : guys that was sooooo fun we have to do that next week

**butternutbill** : My living room Is still trashed sooooo

**bevvie <3** : my aunts going out of town next week is what i was going to suggest billiam

**mike n ike** : Sorry about the mess Bill

**stan da man** : Want me to come back and clean?

**butternutbill** : Guys don’t worry it’s Fine

**trash** : did someone say sleepover part dos?

**bevvie <3** : how does saturday sound?

**trash** : sounds perfecto babie

**spaghetti man** : Actually that works out, my mom has a work conference

**trash** : thats just what she tells you

**spaghetti man** : Shut it possum

**stan da man** : Saturday sounds great Beverly

**butternutbill** : ^^^^^^^

**mike n ike** : Ditto

**benny boy** : Count me in too babe

**bevvie <3** : perfect!!!!!

* * *

**bevvie <3** ’s private chat with  **trash**

**bevvie <3** : sooo you never filled me in on what happened once our eyes were shut

**trash** : haha

**trash** : well

**trash** : i kissed him and he kissed back and then you dared him and he kissed me and now idk what we are we havent talked about it but we slept on top of eachother and yeah thats it

**bevvie <3** : aweeeeeee

**bevvie <3** : you have to talk to him

**trash** : i know im gonna see if we can hang out soon and talk about it

**bevvie <3** : !!!!!!

* * *

**trash** ’s private chat with **spaghetti man**

**trash** : hey eddie spaghetti

**spaghetti man** : You want something

**trash** : you just assume i want something?

**spaghetti man** : You call me “Eds” to be annoying and “Eddie Spaghetti” to be endearing

**spaghetti man** : The only reason you have ever been endearing is cause you want something

**trash** : damn 

**trash** : you really pay attention

**spaghetti man** : What do you want Richie?

**trash** : i actually dont want anything

**trash** : i was wondering if you could hang out soon

**trash** : like today soon

**spaghetti man** : Oh

**spaghetti man** : My moms at the grocery store so I could swing by now?

**trash** : perfecto 

* * *

**trash** ’s private chat with  **bevvie <3**

**trash** : omgomgomgomg

**trash** : hes coming over now??!?!?!?!?

**bevvie <3** : eddie?

**trash** : YESSS

**bevvie <3** : yay! tell him how you feel babie!

**trash** : what if he regrets the kiss or something?????

**trash** : what if he wants to forget it ever happened?

**bevvie <3** : he wont i promise

**trash** : bevvvv! 

**trash** : what if hes too good for me

**bevvie <3** : richie you can be an asshole but he loves you no matter what

**bevvie <3** : and even when you’re an asshole you still love him 

**trash** : okokok

**bevvie <3** : and richie?

**trash** : yeah bev?

**bevvie <3** : maybe suck his face a little more and then tell me about it

**trash** : i mean i guess if you want me too

**bevvie <3** : ;)

* * *

Richie heard the knock at the door and fully panicked. He was calm after talking to Bev but he wasn’t ready to just tell Eddie how he feels. He ran down the stairs, almost tripping, to the front door. His parents weren’t home which was good cause he didn’t want them to hear anything, god what they would do to Richie if they knew he was gay. He got to the door and wiped his palms on his jeans before turning the handle and swinging it open. 

“Took you long enough dipshit.” Eddie walked into the house past Richie. Richie smiled at Eddie’s “endearing” words. 

“Awe!” Richie said, Eddie wasn’t in eyesight but Richie could feel him rolling his eyes. A timer going off could be heard from the living room. Richie made a realization noise and walked into the kitchen followed by Eddie. He turned off the timer and made his way to the stove where his finished pasta sat. 

“You had pasta on the stove?” Richie picked up the pot and carried it to the sink, ready to drain the water.

“Yup.” Richie drained the water and left the noodles in the strainer. He brought the pot back to the burner and grabbed milk, butter, and the cheese packet. 

“Weren’t you in your room before I came?” Richie nodded as he added his ingredients, he didn’t measure he just eyeballed it. 

“You had a pot on the stove and you weren’t in the kitchen?” Richie nodded as he mixed his mac and cheese. 

“That’s dangerous! God am I glad I don’t live in a house with you, you’re gonna burn it down!” Richie laughed as he poured himself a bowl and grabbed a fork. 

“Oh Eds don’t worry, you can move in if you want.” Richie ruffled Eddie’s hair and walked into the dining room. Eddie plopped down in the chair across the table from Richie, Eddie sat there expectantly as Richie ate his food. 

“So why did you need me to come over?” Richie gulped down his food and put the fork down in the bowl, trying to find the words.

“I was doing some thinking...about us.” Eddie sat up straight and looked nervous. 

“If this is about that kiss, it was just a dare, I-I needed to get back at you for kissing me.” Eddie sounded like he was making stuff up on the spot but Richie didn’t hear that, Richie heard confirmation on exactly what he was afraid of.

“Oh,” Richie said looking down at the bowl.

“Well that makes what I was going to say pretty pointless.” Richie stated, trying not to show emotion. Eddie furrowed his brow and stared at Richie.

“What were you going to say?” Eddie asked as he adjusted himself in his chair. Richie wondered how he should answer. He could be honest or he could go along with Eddie and pretend it all meant nothing, maybe that was easier, just to lie. 

“I was going to say…” Richie pondered while looking up and away from Eddie.

“I was going to say that the kiss was something I had wanted to do for a long time. And that it’s been about thirteen hours since we kissed, twice, and it’s still all I can think about.” Richie was staring right into Eddie’s eyes, once he realized what he was doing he quickly adjusted his gaze back down to the table. It didn’t matter what Richie said, Eddie clearly didn’t like him. But Bev was right, he couldn’t spend forever pining after his friend and never saying anything. 

“Richie…” Richie couldn’t take this feeling, he stood up and walked towards the door, Eddie staying seated. 

“No it’s fine, you don’t feel the same clearly, I get it.” Eddie looked at him with sadness in his eyes, Richie knew it must be pity.

“It was just a dare. It’s fine Eddie really.” Eddie stood up from the chair and slowly walked towards Richie. He didn’t say anything, silence made Richie talk more and more, trying to fill the space.

“I promise Eddie, things won’t be weird between us, you won’t even be able to tell this conversation ever happened. Just please don’t tell anyone else about this, please.” Eddie was right in front of Richie now, staring into his defeated eyes. Eddie didn’t say anything, he just grabbed Richie’s face out of nowhere and slammed his lips into Richie’s. It was so forceful that it pushed Richie against the wall next to the door. Richie was gratefully confused but didn’t object, instead he let his hands wander Eddie’s body. They were officially making out, the only times they pulled away was just a quick second, and because people need air to breathe. Finally Eddie pulled away, letting Richie’s back off the wall. Richie just looked at him, lightly panting, and laughed. Eddie pressed his lips together and looked down, blushing.

“So...you lied.” Richie said, chuckling on his words, clearly not hurt. Eddie quickly glanced up, almost looking offended but realized he had no right to be, he did lie. 

“Only because I thought you asked me here to make fun of me for what happened last night.” Eddie jumped to explain. Richie still smiled, looking directly at Eddie, lovingly. 

“I could never make fun of you,” Eddie squinted and cocked his head to the side in disbelief. 

“About this. I could make fun of you about a bunch of other things, though.” Richie continued. Eddie quickly punched Richies shoulder making him laugh again. Richie leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Eddie’s lips. 

“I should probably go, my mom will be back soon.” Eddie said reluctantly. Richie smiled and looked back at the dining room table. 

“Well I should get back to my mac and cheese.” Richie pointed over his shoulder, jokingly. Eddie shook his head and opened the door. Richie leaned against the door frame, arm stretching up so his hand was grabbing the top of the frame. 

“By Eds.” Eddie rolled his eyes but you could see the hint of a smile on his lips.

“Don’t call me that.” Richie winked and shut the door behind Eddie. He thought he just might crumple to the floor, but instead he walked over to the table, and finished his mac and cheese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to comment I love responding to them!
> 
> Also next fic they're gonna tell the gang what's up so stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update as much as possible I promise
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, I cherish them a lot


End file.
